The Fall
by Project 0506
Summary: The promised fluff! Sometimes it only takes a few simple words to capture someone. KabuSaku


Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto-sensei and I own nothing Naruto. Not even a plushie!

For a single, fleeting moment she would have given anything to dive back into the cold, damp cell. Merciless light engulfed her and for just a moment Sakura feared she would go blind. She stumbled, propelled by a sharp jab to the back.

"Move," was the singular command.

"_Die_," was her immediate reply.

There was another jab, and she remained in place just to spite him. She was a prisoner, but it didn't mean she had to accept that. So she stood, blinking almost stupidly at the brilliant light until she began to make out shapes. Soon the glare faded to tolerable. She sensed the second jab and quickly moved forward a pace. "Well?" she shot back over her shoulder. "You were shoving me somewhere?" She didn't smirk, but seeing the guard's look of irritation was still satisfactory.

The guard prodded her along several corridors, delivering jabs to the offending side whenever she tried to make a turn he didn't particularly approve of. When finally a final jab and barked command told her to stop, Sakura began to doubt someone's sanity. Either a madman just herded her out of the Otogakure compound or she was having a pleasant but unrealistic dream.

"Thank you very much Tonou-kun. Your services are much appreciated." She didn't really need to see him, but she turned to the smiling Kabuto anyway. "You may leave now."

Tonou didn't seem to pleased with the prospect. "If she escapes it's on my head."

Sakura was too tired to glare at the silver haired medic as he approached. She was too dazed to protest when he lifted a hand to her face. And she was too hungry to do anything besides land on her behind when he gave her forehead one sharp flick.

A silver eyebrow arched upward. "I get the feeling that she's not going anywhere for now Tonou-kun." He smiled again. "You may leave now," he repeated.

"But--"

"It's been what, five days since she's had any food? A month since her last chance to exercise her muscles? I should think that I should be enough for a single emaciated kunoichi, don't you?"

The hulking brute with the prodding obsession backed down. "Hai." Stiffly he spun and stormed away, pausing only to shoot a glare at the girl.

Sakura was not too weary to flip him the finger.

"You do like tormenting your guards, don't you?" It was disgusting how effortlessly he picked her up and deposited her into a waiting chair. Sakura looked down, barely recognizing the skeletal legs stretched out in front of her as her own. "Drink?"

Her head shot up to look at him, her eyes narrowing. "_What?_" She hissed.

"It's not poisoned. There are less cowardly ways to kill someone." He gingerly poured a delicate cup with steaming tea and handed it to her. It was at that moment that Sakura decided it would be beneficial to at least pay some attention to her surroundings. Two chairs, a low table, tea, snacks... _'what the hell?'_

"Aren't you a little old for tea parties?"

Kabuto chuckled. "Maybe." He wrapped her fingers around the cup, pretending to ignore the way she flinched when his fingers brushed her own. He settled back in his chair, carefully sipping his green tea and reaching for some pastry-like thing from the tray on the table.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing at all."

"I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself."

The cup rested on the white, wrought-iron table, contents still untasted. "What are you doing?"

Kabuto stared steadily ahead. "Watching."

"What?"

Now he looked at her, his innocent, yet somehow still condescending, smile firmly in place. "Sakura-san. It's called Autumn Leaf-Viewing. I'm sure you must have celebrated it _sometime_."

The single tree in front of them allowed another fiery leaf to escape on the breeze. Sakura forgot to breathe, watching it detach and join its siblings' dance in wind. They twirled: alive, vibrant, _free_.

"Why?"

Kabuto ran a finger across the mouth of the cup. "Who knows," he sighed. "Maybe it's just because there aren't many beautiful things in Sound." She did not look at him, and she knew he did not look at her, yet she nodded. Another whisper of wind scattered the blazing troupe, and the pair waited for another act to take stage. They sat under graying sky silently and watched the only tree to be seen paint the sky crimson.

"I hope," Kabuto said quietly, "that I will also have the pleasure of your company at the Cherry-blossom viewing."

"I have no intention of being here then."

"I have no intention of letting you leave." There was no angry exclamation, no outbursts; the past month had aged Sakura more than the rest of her life. And this was expected. His final words before he summoned the guard, however, were far from expected.

"After all... there aren't many beautiful things in Sound."


End file.
